In My Good Graces, You're A Bad Influence
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Hands running over Castiel's thighs, Lucifer pulls the angel's legs up, bending forward to place a kiss to swollen red lips, "that's why you were always my favorite." Warning: Slash, dubcon, bondage


A/N: Just trying my hand at Casifer, I'm quickly falling in love with this pairing and I wanted to give it a go. The title is from the song Good Graces, Bad Influence by The Spill Canvas, I heard it and automatically thought of this pairing.

* * *

Eyes blinking open, Castiel notices three things right away. One, he is no longer in South Dakota with the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, two, he's bound to a bed, and three; he's been stripped of his pants, his shirt is now open wide, blue tie loosened and cast to the side but still around his neck. Castiel doesn't struggle against the bindings keeping his hands held above his head, nor does he shift his feet that have been chained apart to the bedposts.

It'd be pointless; he can already feel the familiar sigils carved into the walls and floors. Not banishing sigils or even wards against angels, no, that'd be far too easy. No these were different, but not unknown to Castiel. These called to him, kept him bound to this building. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave, so it was better to just stay still and wait to see who was responsible.

There's a touch along the insole of his left foot, feather light, almost like it never happened. But then the feel of fingers ghosting over skin continues, moving up his calf, and Castiel lifts his head best he can to get a look at who's there.

"Hello brother."

"Lucifer," Castiel breathes out in an even tone, his eyes focusing on his older brother who stands at the foot of the bed.

Fingers wrap around flesh, thumb moving along Castiel's bare thigh, as a barely there smile flits across Lucifer's face. "You always were a serious one Castiel."

Blue eyes narrowing, Castiel lifts his chin defiantly, "what is it that you want?"

A flash of teeth as Lucifer moves closer, sitting on the bed's edge. Fingers trekking higher up Castiel's thigh, the fallen angel tilts his head looking down, "oh I think it's fairly obvious little brother."

Face like stone, Castiel drops his gaze, looking pointedly at the nightstand just behind Lucifer. "Why are you doing this brother?"

Laughter rumbles deep in Lucifer's chest as he pulls his hand back moving on the bed until he's nestled in between Castiel's parted thighs. Lifting a hand he grips Castiel's chin, turning his head to look him in the eye as he says, "you know why I'm doing this Cas."

Free hand splaying out across his brother's bare stomach, he runs his thumb along pale skin, delighting in the twitch of muscles he can feel beneath his palm. "Surely you remember," he murmurs trailing his hand that's gripping Castiel's chin down the angel's neck, fingers wrapping around the navy tie still hanging there; thoroughly rumpled.

Eyes slipping shut, Castiel sighs at the feel of fingers ghosting up along his ribs as he breathes out "that was a long time ago Lucifer."

"Not all that long ago Castiel," Lucifer murmurs as he leans forward lips a hair's breath away from taunt skin. A tongue pushes out between pink lips, as he closes the distance licking a stripe up pale flesh earning him a shudder from the body beneath him.

"Perhaps you do remember," he smirks pushing himself up the bed until his hands are on either side of Castiel's face and he's looking down at him a haughty grin firmly in place.

Blue eyes look up searching cloudy grey ones, "Lucifer, please, I-"

"Shh," he cuts in with a well-placed finger to his brother's lips, "all you had to do was ask," he murmurs, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he winds the tie around his fingers.

"But I-"

Any further protests are effectively cut off by a pair of lips descending upon his in a barely there kiss. It starts as just a small brush of lips, but then a tongue snakes between them running against perpetually chapped lips and Castiel gives a groan of protest turning his head to the side.

"Now Cas, you're sending mixed signals here," Lucifer whispers nuzzling into the crook of his brother's neck. Teeth grazing against exposed flesh, Lucifer moves his hands to Castiel's hips, his thumbs hooking in the band of those low slug boxer-briefs.

Breath hitching, Castiel is just barely able to still his hips from bucking up on their own accord. Lucifer only grins into his brother's shoulder at the slight whimper that falls past Castiel's lips.

"Your lips say no," he teases pushing up to look Castiel in the eye, "but your eyes scream yes."

This time when their lips meet Castiel yields completely allowing Lucifer to take what he sees fit. His lips part open in invitation as Lucifer snakes his tongue in, mapping out the new confines gliding ever so slowly against Castiel's own tongue. He nips lightly at Cas' bottom lip, one hand dipping below the boxer band as the other grasps the navy tie once more, giving a tug.

Moaning into the kiss, Castiel bucks his hips up against Lucifer's wandering hand, seeking out more friction. Rolling his hips Castiel gasps as cold fingers wrap firmly around him.

Thumb brushing along the underside of Castiel's cock, Lucifer smiles at how his brother arches into his touch, head lulling backwards as he lets out a hiss.

"Lucifer, I-I need…"

"What is it you need," Lucifer whispers lips ghosting against Castiel's as he moves to nuzzles along the angel's cheek. "What can I do," he murmurs softly, mouth ear level with Castiel.

"You, need you, want you," Castiel answers, words coming out in a rush as he rolls his hips once more urging Lucifer on with the program.

"Like I said, you need only ask."

With a final parting kiss to Castiel's temple, Lucifer pushed himself back to rest on his heels between Castiel's legs. Smiling he drags a hand along one leg settling at the ankle which is wrapped by nylon ropes, "what do you say; we get rid of these bonds?"

Castiel nods, blue eyes blown wide with lust as he licks his lips before whimpering "Lucifer please."

Snapping his fingers, the ropes vanished from Castiel's ankles, and Lucifer grinned as he watched the younger angel plant his feet in to the mattress and raise his hips trying to shimmy out of his boxers.

"So eager," Lucifer says with a hint of pride as he moves closer, tugging down on the offending material and easing it off Castiel's hips, down his thighs, and sliding them off his ankles tossing the clothing back behind him. Hands running over Castiel's thighs, Lucifer pulls the angel's legs up, bending forward to place a kiss to swollen red lips, "that's why you were always my favorite."

Castiel whimpers as lips move along his jaw, teeth nicking flesh and a tongue soothing over irritated skin, and begins moving his legs to wrap around Lucifer's waist as he tugs forward melding their bodies together.

"Please," he whispers, blue eyes filled with want.

"Please what, Castiel," Lucifer asks head tilted as he looks down at the scene of debauchery that is his younger brother. Hair ruffled wildly splayed out against white sheets, cheeks a rosy red, skin covered in a thin film of sweat, mouth parted, tongue moving out teasingly wiping over chapped lips, his chest rising in ragged breathes as his eyes focus upwards, silently pleading, and it's all Lucifer can do but smile. He did this, he's responsible for his brother's shattered composure, and he's proud of that.

"Fuck me."

A rather wicked smile stretched across Lucifer's face as he looked up at Castiel, "I can do that."

Another snap of his fingers and Castiel's entrance is slicked and he's pushing two fingers inside earning a choked off moan from above him. Thrusting his digits into the sleek channel, Lucifer smiles as he watches Castiel writhers beneath him moaning wantonly as he stretches him out further.

"Now, please," Castiel whines, his heels digging into the small of Lucifer's back.

"Pushy," Lucifer smirks as he pulls his fingers out, "you're such a whore for my cock aren't you?"

Whimpering at the loss of being filled Castiel simply nods, angling his ass up in invitation for Lucifer. "Please," he pleads, "take me, now."

And who is Lucifer to refuse a request like that? Hands moving to his jeans, he unzips and pushes them down to mid-thigh, quickly grabbing himself with his slightly slick hand and lubing himself up. One hand resting alongside Castiel's body, he uses his other to line himself up pushing into the waiting entrance.

Hips bucking forward until he's fully sheathed, he moves a hand to grip Castiel by his hips while he leans down, forehead resting against his brother's chest as he adjust to the feeling of tightness around him.

Rolling his hips gifts him with the most beautiful sound he's heard in his existence as Castiel makes a low keening whine in the back of his throat. Nipping at flesh below, Lucifer snaps his hips forward again, snaking a hand between their bodies to grip Castiel.

Body bent over, head bowed as he works his way across his brother's chest, teeth dragging along flesh, leaving open mouthed kisses, and the occasional lovebite in its wake, Lucifer slowly maps out the area as he continues a brutal pace of thrusting.

Castiel whines, skin oversensitive from attention being paid to it, the feel of his brother thrusting deep into him is almost enough to push him over the edge, but he doesn't want this to end. Not yet, it's too soon for it to be over.

Lucifer seems to be able to feel his brother's wound up energy, so close to the edge, just needing a little push. He brushes his thumb over the head of Castiel's cock, warm breath puffing out over skin as he shifts his hips to a newer angle, and that's all she wrote.

Castiel's body tenses as the new angle Lucifer is thrusting at hits his prostate, and it's all too much, the feel of warm breath on his skin mixed with teeth and tongue, the hand stroking him, thumb teasing over the tip, as he's being pounded into and filled just right. He tosses his head backwards, eyes screwing shut as he cries out, "Lucifer."

He's coming in thick warm streams over Lucifer's hand and his stomach, he can feel the ache in his arms from being bound over head and his thighs are trembling from how hard he's clenching around Lucifer's waist, but he can't bring himself to care in this blissed out state.

Lucifer loses all restraint at the sight of Castiel lying before him fucked out, head lulling to the side, chest rising in hurried breathes, his hips snap forward more erratically now. Fingers digging into Castiel's hips, Lucifer feels his own orgasm build, a few more thrusts and he is soon spilling into Castiel, slumping over his brother's body as he comes.

Taking a moment to breathe, he can only press lazy kisses against Castiel's sweat covered body, softly murmuring "mine, all mine" and all Castiel can do is nod.

Legs unwind from around Lucifer's waist, and slowly drop to the bed below. Lucifer pulls out of Castiel moving to curve against his side as he raises a hand to his brother's bound wrists. Running his thumbs over the bonds they disappear freeing Castiel's hands and allowing them to fall down to rest atop his chest.

His wrists are rubbed raw and red from the ropes cutting into his flesh, but Lucifer brings the battered flesh to his mouth pressing a kiss to the reddened skin. In an instant the flesh is new, marks disappeared, and instead pale flesh greats his eyes.

"Are you ok," Lucifer asks raising a hand up to cup Castiel's cheek.

The angel nods offering a tired smile, "the ropes were new."

Lucifer laughs leaning forward to softly kiss slightly bruised lips, "did you like them? I thought it would be nice to change things up a bit this time."

Curling in against Lucifer, Castiel moves his mouth slowly against Lucifer's mapping out the shape of those lips and how his own fit perfectly against them as he murmurs softly, "I loved them."

Head moving to rest against Lucifer's chest, Castiel hums contentedly as he feels strong arms wind around his waist urging him closer. He feels Lucifer place a kiss to the top of his head and brush a thumb along the small of his back and as his eyes begin to slip shut, he can't help but muse how close to Heaven he feels in the arms of a fallen angel.


End file.
